


We'll walk this road together, through the storm

by viudanegra



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: Cheryl had only replied to Toni’s comments in monosyllables the whole night, and she hadn’t met her eyes once; she didn’t even kiss her in greeting when the brunette arrived to the restaurant. The former Serpent Queen knew that her wife was just waiting to get home to explode, not wanting to cause a scene at their usual dinner spot, and as soon as she heard their front door slamming, she knew all hell was about to break loose.





	We'll walk this road together, through the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TopazGotTheJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday present for @TopazGotTheJuice, which was like 6 months ago, but I'm going through a writers block at the moment, so it's been kinda hard to write lately. What's important it's that is finally here. Sorry that it's on the short side but I'm not talented enough to write long one shots. It's totally not what you're expecting, but I hope you still like it. Enjoy!

A door slamming against the wall is what broke the silence in the spacious West Village apartment, the angry clicking of high heels following afterwards as Cheryl Topaz made her way to the living room and threw her purse on the coffee table, a worried Toni Topaz following closely behind her.

“Babe, could you please just stop for a second and listen to me? Why are you so pissed?” The brunette asked her wife as the redhead disappeared into their bedroom and kept ignoring her.

Toni had arrived to their weekly dinner date 45 minutes after their planned hour because she had finished shooting her latest photoshoot later than expected, something that had been occurring a lot for the past couple of months. It’s not like she was late on purpose, but lately, issues kept arising whenever she had a big photoshoot: celebrities being late, problems with the locations that had them driving upstate at the last minute, makeup artists that wouldn’t show up, incomplete wardrobes, and the list kept going and going.

Because of all these unplanned issues, her photoshoots tended to run later than scheduled, which meant that she had been arriving home and to their Friday dates late for the past two or three months. Cheryl never seemed to mind, knowing that Toni wasn’t making it on time because of work, but tonight she had looked pissed since the moment the brunette laid eyes on her, a scowl darkening her beautiful features.

Cheryl had only replied to Toni’s comments in monosyllables the whole night, and she hadn’t met her eyes once; she didn’t even kiss her in greeting when the brunette arrived to the restaurant. The former Serpent Queen knew that her wife was just waiting to get home to explode, not wanting to cause a scene at their usual dinner spot, and as soon as she heard their front door slamming, she knew all hell was about to break loose.

“I’m tired of you being so unorganized that you can’t even plan your photoshoots well enough to make it on time to have dinner with your wife, Antoinette! I understood when it happened the first couple of times, but it’s been months and I have to put up with this shit week after week. Do you know how humiliating it is to sit there alone for almost an hour? With waiters asking you every 5 minutes if my date is going to arrive soon so they can finally take our orders? This isn’t how our dates are supposed to go. It’s supposed to be a night in which both of us stop thinking about work long enough to just enjoy each other’s company without the rest of the world trying to get our attention.” The redhead shouted at her when Toni entered their bedroom, and the brunette flinched, never thinking about those things her wife had just told her.

All this time she just imagined that Cheryl got bored waiting for her, but it never crossed her mind that she was feeling humiliated while sitting alone at their friends’ restaurant. Plus, she had a point. They were so busy with their jobs all the time that they had promised each other that their weekly dates were going to be their escape from reality, but it was hard to escape from said reality when Toni kept arriving late because of what they were trying to avoid in the first place: their jobs.

“Baby, I’m _really_ sorry. I know I promised you that I would make it on time tonight, but the celeb I was photographing today got so high that we couldn’t do anything for a couple of hours and that fucked up my whole schedule. I swear I was trying to make in on time. I even cut the photoshoot short so I could go back to the city as soon as possible.” Toni tried to explain, but her wife was having none of that, her back turned to the shorter woman as she changed into her silk pajamas.

Toni sighed and ran a hand through her brown curls, knowing that the redhead was done talking about this for the night. Feeling defeated, the brunette took some pajamas from her top drawer and went to the bathroom to change into them and get ready for bed. After removing her makeup and doing the rest of her nightly routine, she came back to their bedroom to find Cheryl already lying on bed, her face bare as she scrolled through her phone, and Toni realized that her wife had taken her makeup off in their vanity so she didn’t have to join her in the bathroom. The realization hurt, but she couldn’t get mad at her for that. Toni left her phone on her nightstand and pulled the covers to get into bed, only for Cheryl to look up from her phone and frown at her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cheryl asked her and Toni looked at her with a confused expression.

“Getting into bed?” She replied, but it came out as a question rather than a statement.

“You’re not sleeping here tonight. Go get comfortable on the couch and be thankful that Ronnie and Sweets have a newborn baby boy because if they didn’t, you would be spending the night with them. I can’t even look at you right now.” The redhead said in a calm tone, which scared Toni way more than if she were yelling at her, but she decided not to pick another fight with her wife and do as she was told, taking her phone and pillow with her on her way out of the bedroom.

She took some sheets and a blanket from the linen closet and pulled on their sofa until it turned into a bed, thankful to have picked one that did that. It was much smaller than their king size bed, but way more comfortable than sleeping on a regular couch. She put some sheets over it so she wouldn’t sleep over the actual sofa, and once she was done, she laid on her pillow on her makeshift bed.

The brunette wasn’t that sleepy, so she scrolled through her phone for a while to distract herself, she really didn’t want to think about the fact that her wife was mad at her, and when sleep started to take over her body, she locked her phone and left it on the coffee table.

Toni hadn’t been asleep for long when the silence in the apartment was interrupted for the second time that night, but this time it wasn’t the sound of a door slamming what caused it; it was a loud thunder outside. The short woman frowned and stood up, walking to their huge window in the living room to look at the city’s skyline. It was storming, thunders illuminating the city at random moments, followed by what sounded like an enraged beast. She bit her bottom lip and diverted her eyes to their bedroom’s door, knowing firsthand how scared Cheryl got when it was storming like this, her phobia of thunders kicking in.

She wanted nothing but to go to Cheryl and hold her close to calm her down, but she knew that she couldn’t do it because the redhead was still pissed at her and she knew better than to go against her wife’s wishes when she was in this mood, so with a resigned sigh she went back to the couch and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was to someone tapping on her shoulder, and when she opened her eyes, she was met with chocolate ones looking back at her.

“Cheryl?” She murmured, rubbing her eyes to get rid of Morpheus’ spell and make sure that the redhead was actually there and this wasn’t a dream. “Is everything okay?” Toni asked her wife once she confirmed that the taller woman was indeed there kneeling beside the couch.

The woman in question bit her bottom lip before releasing a shaky breath. “The storm…” She trailed off, and Toni’s face softened when she realized why Cheryl was there.

“I know, baby. It’s storming pretty badly. The thunders woke me up earlier.” The brunette said, and Cheryl nodded slowly before biting her bottom lip once again, lost in thought.

“Can I sleep here with you?” Cheryl asked in a small voice and Toni offered her a soft smile before nodding.

“Of course, my love. Come here.” The shorter girl said before pulling the covers and moving to the back of the couch to make more space for her wife, and as soon as the redhead laid on her side with her back to Toni, the brunette wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer to her, pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin of her shoulder blade. “For what it’s worth, I really am sorry for being late to our date tonight. You know how much I hate breaking my promises.” She murmured next to her ear, but Cheryl remained silent.

After what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes, Cheryl finally replied. “I just hate feeling like I can’t count on you to be there when you say that you’re going to be there.” She said it so softly that for a second Toni thought that she had imagined her words, but the redhead had actually uttered them.

Toni’s heart clenched at her wife’s confession. It hurt knowing that Cheryl didn’t trust her like she did before, but it was a consequence of her recent actions, and she couldn’t fault her for it. She tightened her grip on her waist and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, not saying a word because she knew that the redhead wasn’t done, yet.

“I need to be certain that you will be there when you say that you will because I can’t do this on my own. I just can’t. I need you there with me for every step of the way. I mean it, Toni.” Cheryl said, a little louder this time, and the brunette frowned at her words.

“What do you mean that you can’t do this on your own?” She asked, her words laced with confusion. Was she talking about their marriage? Because, in their almost 13 years together, Cheryl had _never_ sounded unsure about their relationship, so this was a first.

Cheryl interlaced her fingers with the ones around her waist and pulled Toni’s hand down her body until it rested over her lower belly. “I mean that I can’t do _this_ alone.” She squeezed the brunette’s fingers before pressing her tanned hand against her belly and all the air left Toni’s lungs when she realized that her wife’s stomach felt harder than normal. That could only mean one thing.

“Baby, are you—?” Toni couldn’t even say the words, a shaky breath leaving her lips as the reality of the situation downed on her.

Her wife was pregnant.

The brunette’s eyes filled with happy tears and she squeezed Cheryl’s body closer to hers for a few seconds before letting go of her so the redhead could turn around and face her. There were also tears on her wife’s eyes, but she was smiling this smile that Toni had never seen before, and in that moment, the older woman realized that it was the smile that Cheryl would reserve for their baby only; she was just lucky enough to witness it first.

Toni’s arm wrapped around Cheryl’s waist once again and the redhead moved closer to her wife so she could press her forehead against hers before she started playing with the collar of the brunette’s pajama shirt, something that she did when she was nervous or thinking about something important. It was probably both in this case.

“I’m pregnant, Toni. We’re having a baby.” Cheryl confirmed with a huge smile still on her face and a matching one appeared on Toni’s face at her words.

They had been trying to have a baby for the last two years and it had been a slow and painful process. Cheryl wanted to carry Toni’s babies, so they were using the brunette’s eggs and they had picked a redheaded sperm donor in the hopes of getting a mix of the both of them.

What they didn’t expect was for the whole process to take so long. After Cheryl’s third treatment ended in more negative pregnancy tests, they had started talking about the possibility of Toni trying next if the redhead’s fourth treatment didn’t work out once again, but it seemed like they wouldn’t need to do that after all.

Toni pecked the tip of her wife’s nose, making her giggle, before pressing her forehead against hers once again. They couldn’t stop smiling.

“I got mad at you earlier not only because you didn’t arrive on time like you promised, but because I started thinking about what would have happened if I were at the hospital after my water broke and you didn’t arrive on time and I had to give birth without you there by my side.” Cheryl stopped toying with her wife’s shirt for a moment to release a soft sigh before continuing. “The thought alone almost made me have a panic attack, and that fear soon turned into anger. Which is why I was pissed at you when you finally arrived.” She explained and Toni nodded in understanding.

Her wife had always had abandonment issues thanks to her parents and her fucked up childhood, so thinking about the possibility of Toni not being there when she needed her the most triggered that fear once again. And every time Cheryl got scared over what she assumed was ‘dumb stuff’ she channeled those feelings into anger to deal with them. Which now explained why she had acted the way she did earlier that night.

“I was also mad at you because I was planning on telling you over dinner and you didn’t arrive on time, so you ruined the whole thing. They were going to bring a piece of cake and everything.” Cheryl pouted and Toni chuckled softly, finally closing the distance between them to kiss the pillowed lips that she hadn’t kissed since leaving their apartment that morning.

When they pulled apart, Toni brushed an auburn strand behind her ear before kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry for ruining the surprise, my love. When did you find out?” She asked her wife, who hummed when she felt the brunette’s fingers on her cheek.

“I took a test on Monday, but I wanted to be completely sure, so I went to see Dr. Forbes yesterday and she confirmed it. I’m 6 and a half weeks pregnant.” Cheryl explained, and Toni couldn’t stop smiling at her words.

They were having a baby.

A loud thunder interrupted their moment and Cheryl whimpered at the sound, hiding her face on Toni’s neck in fear. The brunette wrapped her other arm under her wife’s body and shifted them around until she was laying on her back with the redhead lying on top of her, her face still buried on her tanned neck. Toni tightened her embrace on the taller woman and dropped a kiss to the top of her head, feeling her hum in appreciation against her skin.

“I promise I will be better. I promise I will be there for every step of the way. If I need to cut a photoshoot short and tell a celeb to fuck off because I have to be with my wife, I will do it. You have always been my priority, and now that priority has extended to our baby. You know I would do anything for you.” She murmured against auburn hair before she felt Cheryl nodding, her lips brushing against the skin of her neck.

“Okay.” Cheryl murmured softly before dropping a kiss on her tanned neck. “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier. I guess it’s the hormones.” She apologized, and now it was Toni’s turn to hum.

“Yeah, I’m sure it was the hormones…” The older woman trailed off and Cheryl gasped before shoving her playfully, making Toni chuckle. “I’m kidding! And you have nothing to apologize for, baby.” She reassured her before kissing her temple. “Now, how about we go to sleep before it gets later? My babies need to rest.” She said, a soft smile gracing her features when she heard her wife giggling.

Cheryl lifted her head a little so she could look at Toni before she closed the distance between them and kissed her. The kiss was slow and almost lazy, but it was filled with so much love that it made Toni’s heart beat faster. Once they pulled apart, she pecked the former Serpent Queen’s jawline a few times before she went back to hide her face on her tanned neck.

“I love you.” Cheryl murmured against her skin.

“I love you, too.” Toni replied before closing her eyes and letting Morpheus’ spell overtake her once again.

Neither of them realized it, but the storm calmed down once their argument came to an end.

* * *

Toni woke up the next morning immediately missing the weight of Cheryl’s body on top of hers. When she sat up to stretch, she was welcomed by rays of sunshine illuminating the living room, not a sign of the storm that invaded the city the night before.

Funny how the weather had matched their mood last night and now it was the total opposite. Maybe this meant that it was going to be a great day.

When she turned to look at the coffee table to grab her phone, she saw a note on her wife’s handwrite letting her know that she had gone to pick up some breakfast and she would be back soon, but what was next to the note is what made her heart grow ten times its size. It was a picture of Cheryl’s sonogram, a pink sticky note with the words _“Hi, mommy! How do I look in my first picture?”_ on the upper left corner of it.

Happy tears walled up in Toni’s eyes as she read the note and a half sob-half chuckle left her lips as she looked at every little detail in the sonogram. Today would _definitely_ be a very good day.


End file.
